A Chance
by lilAzIaNpride24
Summary: One shot, don't really know what to put for the summary. Breakup fic. Set when Neal comes back from his Island Adventure. I promise that the story is better than the summary.


**Hey guys, I'm back. I just couldn't part with Neal and Sara, so here it is. This is just an idea that popped into my head, so I'm sorry for the lack of plot and stuff. :D Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar or any of the characters. White Collar and the characters belong to Jeff Eastin.**

* * *

****_"You __**ran**__ Neal! The least you could have done was to leave a note to me. Did I mean anything to you at all?! Or was I just a bump in the road in your long con?" Her tears fell freely now. She looked at him with great distrust. _

_"Sara... I- You know I couldn't."_

_"You know Neal, I thought we had something, but I guess it's in your nature to lie isn't it?" She wiped her tears, took her purse from the dining room chair and left. She stopped midway, but didn't turn back. She merely turned her head a little and said, "Goodbye Caffrey" and walked out._

_He wanted to run after her, he wanted to tell her how sorry he was, but he didn't want to cause a scene. No, that wasn't the reason. Neal Caffrey knew if he ran after her, they would just create more tension between each other, well she would anyways. _

_Neal Caffrey didn't want any of this to happen. All he wanted was a new life, to get the results of his commutation hearing. Whether his sentence was commuted or not, he would enjoy the cake Elizabeth made him and drink some wine with his friends and his girl. But when he saw the nod from Peter he knew he had to run. He knew Kramer would ruin his chance of a new life and turn the newly changed Caffrey to a man he didn't want to be. Kramer would turn his whole life upside down and force him to part with the people he loved. Peter. Elizabeth. June. Diana. Jones. Mozzie. Sara. Sara. She changed him the most. She crawled her way into his heart and gave him a sense of purpose at the end of the day and was the reason to not pull off a con. Neal was starting to - dare I say - fall in love with her. He wanted her. He couldn't live without her._

_Now she was gone. The slam of the door rang in his ears. _

_"Goodbye Caffrey." Her voice stuck permanently in his head._

_The fact that he was the one that caused her to cry ached in his heart. _

Neal tossed and turned in his bed. His arm fell across the other side of the bed, where Sara usually slept on. When he found the spot empty, he bolted awake. Neal ran his hand through his hair and wiped the sweat from his face. He took a deep breath and headed toward the bathroom.

Cold water ran down the sink faucet. The cold water splashed across his face, awakening him. As he perched his hands on the sides of the sink, drips of water fell down his bare chest. The droplets of water ran down the crevices of his abs and tainted the top of his black silk pajama bottoms. He looked himself at the mirror, disgusted with himself. He thought how he could let go of a woman who loved him for who he was and a woman who he couldn't have been more similar with, but exceptionally different at the same time. He thought how foolish he could be sometimes and scoffed at himself. He turned the faucet off and grabbed a towel off of a hook nearby and dabbed the water off his chest and face.

It was approximately 5 in the morning. The sun would start to rise in about an hour. He jogged to his closet and took out a white tank top and a fluffy grey and white sweater and slipped it on. He hurriedly put on a pair of socks and a black fedora and ran out the door.

Neal stared at the front door to Sara's apartment. All that ran across his mind was how someone in her line of work, someone with as much money as her could live in an apartment building. He smirked, took a deep breath and slipped a key into the keyhole of the front door. Neal made his way up to Sara's apartment and stood there for a minute or two before knocking on the door.

It was 5:37 in the morning. Who could have been knocking on her door at this time? Sara sleepily got up, rubbed her eyes, and made her way to the door. She took a glance through the peephole of her apartment door and sighed.

"What are you doing here Caffrey?" Sara clearly didn't want Neal into her apartment. She positioned herself between the halfway opened door and the door frame with her hands at both ends.

"Please can we talk Sara?" Neal pleaded. He didn't want to charm his way to have a chance to talk to Sara, he wanted to earn it and that was a big deal for Neal.

"Can't we do it later? It's 5:40 in the morning." Sara didn't want to seem too happy with Neal in front her. She acted like she didn't care, but honestly, Sara Ellis wanted Neal back into her life more than anything. She wanted have his arm drape across her stomach as they slept. She wanted to smell his cooking in the morning. She wanted to kiss him goodbye as she left for work and have him convince her to stay for a couple more minutes as he pulled her into a kiss. Most of all, she wanted him.

"No. I have to talk to you right now." Neal insisted.

"Fine." Sara huffed and slowly moved her body from the doorway. She let him inside and perched herself onto her dining room table. "What do you want Caffrey? What was so important you had to disrupt my sleep and insist on talking to me at 5:40 in the morning?" She crossed her arms and looked at Neal with frustration.

"I miss you Sara. I want you back. Please? Can't we give _us_ a try one more time?"

Sara uncrossed her arms, hopped off the dining room table and walked to her bedroom. "Neal, we can't be doing this again. In the back of your mind you'll always have running as your back up plan and I can't live with that."

"Sara..." Neal stepped closer to Sara and took a hold of her hands. "I won't. Not anymore. I'm changed. I have a home now. I have you."

"Neal, you can't change. You're a con man. Once a con, always a con." Sara pulled away from Neal's grasp and walked over to her window.

"Sara, don't be like this." Neal pleaded as she walked away.

"You don't know how much I want to be with you Neal." Sara told Neal, her back facing him, arms crossed, and a tear rolling down her left cheek.

"Then be with me." He spoke softly.

Sara turned around and replied, "I can't Neal."

"Why not?" He took a step closer to her.

"Because we're two very different people and no matter how much we try to pretend this will work out, at the end of the day we'll both be hurt." Another tear rolled down her cheek.

"We might be different, but we're as similar as two people can be Sara. You know that."

"Stop kidding yourself Neal."

"I'm not kidding Sara. I'm telling the truth. And that's hard for me."

Sara smirked.

"Please, can we give us another chance?" Neal looked at her with his genuine blue eyes with no sign of a con at all.

"Neal, I..." Sara started.

Neal stepped closer and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

"Can we give it a try?" He asked.

Sara was now full on crying. She has never shown this side to any man before, but Neal, he was different. He was the only person, let alone a man, who managed to penetrate her defenses. "I've missed you too." She whispered to him and returned his kiss by gently brushing her lips against his. "I missed you so much." She said before pulling Neal into a deep hug.


End file.
